Falling to pieces
by Bymeha
Summary: " ET TOI, DE QUELLE COULEUR SERA FAITE TON FUTUR ? " ; À cette époque lointaine, lorsque tout n'était fait que de passion et de rêves, aucun de ces enfants n'auraient su répondre — brisés, mutilés, déchirés. Et pourtant, la réponse fut la même pour chacun : " JE N'AI PAS CHOISI. MON FUTUR EST ROUGE. "


Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Tout comme ma collègue Mirajane1, voici une participation pour un concours du forum FairiesFans dont le thème était " Futur ", du coup, le titre est un peu différent histoire qu'on puisse toutes les deux se démarquer. Le résultat est assez bizarre pour ma part, j'ai voulu essayer une mise en page particulière... A vous de juger le résultat ! Sinon, j'ai redécouvert She Wolf de Sia y'a pas longtemps, et je trouve qu'elle va merveilleusement bien à Annie, puisse le fandom lui donner de l'amour.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**×Genre** : Angst

**×Rating** : T

**×Personnages** : Eren, Mikasa, Armin, mention de certains des autres personnages.

**×Chronologie** : C'est plutôt clair, mais chaque " partie " s'étale sur plusieurs événements. Je dirais quand même attention aux spoilers, même si le tout reste assez implicite.

**×Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Shingeki No Kyojin ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

— **FUTUR —**

* * *

« ET TOI, DE QUELLE COULEUR SERA FAITE TON FUTUR ? »

À cette époque lointaine, lorsque tout n'était fait que de passion et de rêves, aucun de ces enfants n'auraient su répondre. Peut-être parce qu'ils vivaient de rêves et d'espoirs qui leur semblaient invincibles, à l'époque ; parce que leur futur se trouvait dans de grands yeux bleus avides de découverte, dans un regard vif et une écharpe rouge, et puis une main ouverte.

À l'époque, le futur était tout ce qui leur restait ; parce que sur trois, deux étaient déjà dépossédés de leur passé, englouti dans les ténèbres vacillantes de leurs souvenirs. Alors ils avaient eu l'audace de le bâtir d'eux-mêmes à travers les pages d'un livre ancien, le savoir de l'un, le courage d'un autre et la bienveillance de celle qui fermait la marche en silence.

Et pourtant, la réponse fut la même pour chacun :

« JE N'AI PAS CHOISI. MON FUTUR EST **ROUGE**. »

Dans le rouge passionné d'une écharpe, qu'Eren avait passé autour du cou de Mikasa comme pour la protéger de la déchéance et empêcher le désespoir de l'étrangler de ses mains froides et crochues. Dans le rouge furieux qui avait entaché ses yeux d'enfant, lorsque le sang avait fleuri pour accueillir la mort venue chercher ceux qui lui avaient tout pris.

Ses parents, sa famille. Son passé, ses repères et origines, figés à jamais dans le tatouage d'encre inscrit dans son poignet — la seule chose qu'il lui restait de ce qu'elle avait été.

Le rouge avait été la première chose qui avait marqué le début d'une renaissance pour Mikasa la forte ; mais le rouge, ça avait été le dernier souvenir d'une ancienne vie pour Armin et Eren, aussi.

Un rouge furieux pour la colère qui le rongera pour toujours depuis ce jour-là, puis un autre pour la mort d'une mère dont le cri avait déchiré tous ses rêves. Tous leurs rêves ; parce que leur futur leur avait soudain été arraché, hors de portée, et c'est tout ce qui restera aux trois enfants :

La fin des rêves et de l'innocence, un futur incertain et tracé du bout d'une écharpe rouge — _**avec du sang**_.

« ET ENSUITE ? »

Et ensuite…

Le vide — la colère, surtout. Et puis la volonté d'Eren qui les guide, un objectif commun qui les laisse entrevoir un futur un peu plus lumineux, un peu plus grand. Est-ce que leurs rêves avaient nécessairement eu besoin d'être sanglants pour avoir une chance de se réaliser ? Chacun avait le sien, et pourtant, la finalité restera la même.

Ils devaient tous tomber.

« TOI, MIKASA, TU T'ENVOLERAS. ET PUIS TU TOMBERAS. »

La mort la suivait depuis, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle aurait dût lui appartenir depuis longtemps ; et Mikasa _tuait_. Elle avait tué des titans pour protéger des hommes, tranché plus vite que le destin et décidé de la vie de tant d'innocents. Elle avait été l'une des armes les plus puissantes que l'humanité ait jamais possédé, un espoir invincible et une promesse de victoire à venir. La mort avait tenté de l'attraper, pourtant ; de couper ses ailes et de la précipiter au sol, de lui reprendre tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux pour la faire chuter plus vite.

Mais le rouge passionné et fait de toutes les formes de l'amour l'avait protégée, encore une fois ; et ça avait été à Mikasa de prononcer sa sentence et de conjurer le sort.

**« Tombe, Annie. »**

Le regard glacé d'Annie avait brillé, le temps d'un souffle, d'une seconde ; et alors qu'elle la regardait tomber vers sa propre fin à sa place, Mikasa entrevu toutes ses craintes, tous ses espoirs, et les accepta comme un fardeau qu'elle devra porter. Sans rien dire, sans rien montrer, parce qu'elle était la gagnante d'un combat qui n'en était pas un, d'une lutte dont le sens n'était pas le sien.

Parce qu'Annie n'était qu'un reflet de ce qu'elle pouvait être, après tout : une survivante dans un corps qui avait perdu trop vite son innocence, une victime de la cruauté de ce monde. Parce qu'elle aussi, elle était tombée ; mais surtout, parce que Mikasa avait précipité sa chute pour retarder la sienne, toute maculée de rouge qu'elle était, et que c'était quelque chose qu'elle était prête à assumer.

Depuis, la mort suivait ses pas comme une acolyte ; et c'était à elle de récolter les vies de tous ces hommes que Mikasa tuera, tuera et tuera encore.

Parce que si les hommes étaient le seul danger que devaient redouter Eren et Armin, alors les monstres, c'était eux ; et elle n'hésitera pas une seule fois à se salir les mains pour que leur futur à eux soit plus brillant que le sien.

« TOI, ARMIN, TU COMPRENDRAS LA NATURE DES HOMMES. ET TU TOMBERAS AVEC EUX. »

Il n'y avait pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises personnes aux yeux d'Armin ; seulement des actes et les conséquences qui s'en suivaient, des combats et des faits. Annie n'était pas une bonne personne et il l'avait toujours su, au fond — parce qu'il était celui qui comprenait le cœur et la nature des hommes, celui qui voyait tout, qui comprenait tout. Mais est-ce que ça l'avait vraiment dérangé ? Est-ce que ça lui donnait le droit de juger les actions des autres, qu'il s'agisse de ceux qui étaient de son côté où de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas ?

Il n'y avait pas de bonnes personnes et Armin n'en était pas une non plus ; parce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser ses capacités contre ses ennemis pour les faire chanter, crier pour tomber.

Armin comprenait les hommes et leurs faiblesses parce que plus que tous les autres, il était celui qui était le plus susceptible de tomber en premier ; et c'est pourquoi il avait agi sans réfléchir, tué sans hésiter, ramené ses alliés sur l'autre rive sans voir la traînée macabre qui les suivait.

« J'AI TUÉ. J'AI TUÉ QUELQU'UN, J'AI TUÉ ET MES MAINS SERONT SALIES POUR TOUJOURS. J'AI TUÉ — **ET C'ÉTAIT SI FACILE. **»

Parce que les hommes étaient des monstres, mais parce qu'il en était devenu un aussi, surtout ; et ses rêves avaient alors disparu derrière des éclaboussures sanglantes pour mieux empêcher son cœur autrefois innocent d'entrevoir la lumière.

_Mais le futur restera rouge quand même. _

« TOI, EREN, TU VAINCRAS LES ENNEMIS DE L'HUMANITÉ. ALORS, TU DEVIENDRAS MONSTRE A TON TOUR. ET TU TOMBERAS, COMME EUX. »

Monstre, ou humain ?

Parfois, c'était si facile d'oublier qui il était ; qui il avait été, qui il s'apprêtait à devenir. Il n'y avait plus que le vide, sans souffrance et sans bruit — et puis la colère. La colère qui ne partait jamais, la colère qu'Eren dirigeait contre tout le monde — contre lui-même, aussi.

À chaque fois que la colère reprenait le dessus, ses ennemis tombaient à ses pieds, pliés par la sombre puissance que dégageait sa fureur, et il n'avait même pas le temps de s'arrêter qu'un autre venait chercher la mort en croisant son regard. Mais alors, parfois, des voix familières se faisaient entendre.

« VOUS VOUS ECROULEREZ ET TOMBEREZ EN PIECES, COMME LES AUTRES. VOUS TOMBEREZ TOUS. »

Et Eren voyait.

Eren voyait les larmes qui faisaient briller le regard désespéré d'Annie. Il voyait la peur sur les traits de Berthold, victime de sa propre humanité face à ceux qu'il était venu annihiler. La confusion de Reiner qui préférait se perdre et se mentir à lui-même plutôt que d'admettre qu'il avait échoué et les autres avec lui.

Et puis la peine lointaine qui luisait dans le regard du Caporal Rivaille, lors de ces rares moments où il brisait de lui-même le silence pour s'empêcher de trop penser. Un semblant de faiblesse dans le cœur du soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité ; un éclat d'âme sacrifié contre un peu de cette monstruosité pour mieux survivre.

Ils étaient tous des monstres prêts à tout, et il n'y avait pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises personnes ; mais c'est parce qu'ils en avaient conscience qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore écroulés.

« … ALORS, CE MONDE, DE QUOI A-T-IL L'AIR ? »

Ils étaient trois. Trois, blessés, mutilés et en pièces — mais encore debout. Ils étaient trois et il y eu une brise, soudain, qui leur souffla des alizées de rêves oubliés au visage, des espoirs bordés d'écume blanche et le chant curieux et nouveau de la mer qui venait à leur rencontre s'écraser sur le sable, juste pour eux.

« IL EST CRUEL… MAIS TELLEMENT BEAU. »

Mikasa attrape un pan de son écharpe d'une main, celle d'Eren de l'autre. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent naturellement, familiers à l'autre main pour l'avoir connue depuis presque toujours — depuis le début de cette nouvelle vie marquée de rouge. Elle caresse machinalement les cicatrices de morsures qu'elle sent sous ses doigts alors qu'Eren attrape fermement la main d'Armin qui se tient silencieux à ses côtés ; et dans ses yeux autrefois innocents brillent de nouveau milles rêves qu'ils avaient cru éparpillés à jamais.

« ET CE FUTUR ? QUELLE EST SA COULEUR ? »

Au loin, embrasant l'horizon de ses flammes sacrées, le soleil se couchait lentement sur la mer, enflammant cette dernière pour la parer d'une robe tirant sur un pourpre chaud. L'océan mugissait avec rage, rejetant ses bras sur le sable sans discontinuer ; alors, silencieusement, les larmes de ceux qui avaient autrefois été des enfants vinrent rejoindre la mer et faire briller le soleil, témoin de toutes leurs souffrances et réussites depuis le tout début — et enfin, de cet unique accomplissement.

« CE FUTUR EST ROUGE**. ET C'EST LE NOTRE**. »

* * *

Voilààà. Sinon j'ai un petit recueil de drabbles/ficlets qui sera pour bientôt, avec de l'amouuuuuur pour tout le monde parce qu'ils le méritent. Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis - surtout concernant la mise en page en fait, j'aimerais bien savoir quel effet ça vous donne - et à bientôt ! :)

_Bymeha_


End file.
